Velo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Era el día más feliz de su vida o el día en el que su corazón se rompería? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.


Velo.

Kurosaki Karin acababa de colocarse el velo unido a la tiara sobre su cabeza cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro entró a la habitación luciendo sin aliento y completamente magnifico en su traje negro hecho a la medida. Ellos se miraron boquiabiertos por varios minutos, literalmente no parpadearon por dos o tres minutos solo comiéndose con los ojos mutuamente.

Ella fue la primera en salir de su aturdimiento, volviendo la vista al espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella, examinando por septuagésima vez el precioso vestido de novia en el que estaba enfundada solo como una excusa para quitarle los ojos de encima de una vez. Lo oyó carraspear y cerrar la puerta de la habitación antes de comenzar a disminuir la distancia entre ellos.

-Lo logré.- dijo él. –Cerré el trato con el inversionista europeo, sus fondos serán suficientes para salvar nuestras compañías sin tener que depender de las condiciones que dejaron nuestros abuelos en sus testamentos.- ella volteó a verlo sumamente sorprendida. –Su secretaria me llamó hace cinco minutos, me dijo que todos los asociados firmaron, ya está hecho.- le sonrió con una emoción indescifrable brillando en sus ojos turquesas. –Ya no tenemos que casarnos, Karin. Somos libres de negarnos al arreglo de nuestras familias.- le informó.

Sí le hubiera dicho eso el mes pasado, Karin probablemente estaría brincando aun en esos horribles zapatitos de tacón y gritando de felicidad. Ahora, la noticia se sintió como una bofetada. Ella misma se sintió ridícula por haber pasado las últimas dos horas arreglándose para ser su novia perfecta mientras él seguía buscando el modo de deshacerse de su compromiso, corriendo a informarla del mismo apenas se enteró. No debería estarse sintiendo así, ellos lucharon por años para destruir su matrimonio arreglado, y ahora que lo consiguieron ella estaba mirándolo como una tonta queriendo llorar.

-Oh.- rápidamente se quitó la tiara, apretándola entre sus manos. –Ya veo.- cruzó los brazos debajo del elaborado escote del vestido, mirando fijamente las rosas rojas en un jarrón cercano que se suponía debían ser su ramo cuando marchara hacia el altar. –Nos salvamos veinte minutos antes de casarnos, a nuestras familias les encantará escuchar eso.- se mofó sarcásticamente.

-Sí…- él tosió incómodamente. –Aún no sé cómo vamos a darles la noticia. Sabes que ellos no solo querían este matrimonio para salvar las empresas, sino también por nietos, sobrinos y porque han insistido todo el transcurso de nuestra amistad con que estamos profundamente enamorados el uno del otro.- soltó una risa amarga. –Ni siquiera saben todo el esfuerzo que le pusimos a frenar esta farsa. Yo conseguí a los inversionistas, y tú al final los convenciste, Karin. Parece que somos un buen equipo.- esta vez su sonrisa fue un poco más sincera.

-Sí, pero no lo suficientemente bueno como para casarnos.- rió con acidez, antes de que ambos apartaran la mirada, completamente tensos. -¿Deberíamos ir a decirles ahora, no? Eso de que al final no habrá boda.- jugueteó nerviosamente con los pliegues de la ancha falda del vestido. –Diablos, Yuzu va a estar devastada.- más que ser el mejor día de la vida de Karin, este se suponía que sería el mejor día de la vida de su hermana gemela pues Yuzu había soñado desde los once años con que algún día la casaría con su amigo de cabellos blancos. Iba a estar tan decepcionada…

-Ni hablar de Matsumoto y Hinamori.- comentó él con cansancio. –No me dejaran de fastidiar sobre esto el resto de mi vida.- los dos suspiraron cansinamente.

Se quedaron parados en silencio otro par de minutos, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando y fingiendo mirar a otro lado cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Ninguno hizo ningún movimiento por salir de la habitación para ir a informar a sus familiares que la boda se cancelaba, ninguno realmente quería hacerlo y lo sabían.

Es verdad que se habían quejado hasta el cansancio sobre su matrimonio, discutieron incontables veces con sus familias por este estúpido arreglo y no descansaron hasta encontrar una forma de librarse de tener que realizar esta boda, pero… en medio de esas largas noches sin descansar donde se desvelaban buscando modos de salvar sus empresas familiares, las conversaciones mientras vaciaban jarras enteras de café se desviaron de los negocios a sus vidas, ideas y pensamientos, sus experiencias, gustos y sentimientos. Sus salidas en busca de inversionistas o arriesgadas jugadas financieras los llevaron a compartir largos paseos, tener que hacer paradas juntos para cenar o almorzar, y a veces hasta salirse del camino para algún partido de futbol o un día de campo improvisado.

Aun después de todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, ella todavía hubiera brincado de la emoción con la confirmación de que el matrimonio arreglado estaba disuelto el mes pasado, y es que podría haber insistido en negar sus crecientes sentimientos hacia el Hitsugaya con mucha facilidad, de no ser por ese maldito beso que se dieron unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Fue inocente y torpe, ese primer beso, y ellos no hablaron de eso la próxima vez que se vieron, pero no hablar de eso no impidió que se volvieran a besar, una y otra vez, cada vez con menos inocencia y más pasión en las siguientes semanas. La pasión resultaba ser mala para las largas amistades, la pasión los llevo a una cama y los hizo arrancarse la ropa. De hecho, él estuvo a punto de quitarle el sujetador cuando de repente su celular sonó, rompiendo el hechizo en el que la pasión los había envuelto.

La llamada resultó ser del inversionista europeo que habían estado molestando los últimos meses, tratando de convencerlo de invertir en el proyecto en conjunto que habían ideado para salvar sus empresas. El hombre finalmente había accedido a que le enviaran el contrato, y en su próxima junta decidiría sí lo aceptaba o no. Todavía quedaban posibilidades de que rechazaran el proyecto, así que no podían decirles a sus familias ya que ellos ni siquiera sabían que habían pasado años tratando de encontrar un escape a lo que ellos consideraban una feliz salvación. Sí se mostraban tan determinados a acabar el arreglo, sus familias no los obligarían a casarse, pero ellos no tendrían el corazón suficiente como para no casarse sí es que era el único método, así que decidieron dejar sus planes de salvación en secreto.

Ahora aquí estaban, podían salir ahora mismo y decirles a todos que no se casarían porque encontraron otro método para ayudar a sus empresas y nadie podría quejarse. Pero ¿era eso lo que realmente querían? ¿Qué pasaría si se negaban ahora a la boda? ¿Podrían volver a mirarse a los ojos? ¿Todo seguiría igual, volvería a ser como era antes del compromiso, o cambiaría radicalmente?

-Entonces…- cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, ella finalmente rompió el silencio. –Faltan diez minutos para la boda. Seguro vendrán a buscarnos pronto.- tosió incómodamente. -¿Vamos a decirles?- miró con tristeza la tiara unida al velo en sus manos.

-Uhh… deberíamos.- hizo una mueca. -¿Les dirás tú o prefieres que lo haga yo?- siguió recorriéndola con la mirada, pero fingía mirar hacia otro lado cuando ella volteaba a verlo.

-Simplemente díselo a tu familia y yo a la mía.- dejó escapar un gran suspiro. –De cualquier forma se enfadaran.-

-Sí… pasaron mucho tiempo preparando esta boda. Y estaban realmente convencidos de que con el tiempo llegarías a amarme.- bufó, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pecho. –Eran una gran bola de ingenuos.- arrojó la tiara con el objetivo de arrojarla al suelo, pero terminó aterrizando en una silla cercana. –Vamos, les diré que la boda se cancela.- pasó por su lado para salir de la habitación.

-Espera.- él la tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la miró con el ceño fruncido. Karin parpadeó con confusión por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se habría golpeado sí él no la estuviera mirando ya como si fuera estúpida. -¿Crees que fue ingenuo de su parte pensar que podría amarte?- la miró casi ofendido.

-Yo… yo…- vaciló un poco, antes de sentir su temperamento elevarse. -¡Pues por supuesto que lo pensé! ¡Es totalmente estúpido que creyeran que me amarías!- se zafó bruscamente de su agarre. –Hemos estado años tratando de acabar con este compromiso, y tú siempre estabas diciendo que no querías casarte conmigo cada cinco malditos minutos a cada maldita persona que te lo recordara.- volvió acercarse al espejo, mirando con desagrado el bello vestido blanco. –Mírame, estoy aquí lista para ser tu novia. Estuve nerviosa toda la puta mañana creyendo que era el día de mi boda. Y desde que me pusieron este tonto vestido no dejaba de preguntarme sí sería suficiente para ti. Pero nunca fui suficiente, por eso querías librarte de mí, por eso querías…-

-¡Karin!- su estallido la hizo estremecerse. Pudo oír sus pasos acercándose y sus grandes manos en sus pequeños hombros antes de ser girada para enfrentarse a sus fieros ojos turquesas. -¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! Tú fuiste la que hizo un escándalo cuando nos dijeron del compromiso, tú fuiste la que despotricó por horas como esto era una injusticia, tú fuiste la que sugirió que debíamos encontrar una forma de salir de esto.- bueno, eso era cierto, pero… ¿pero qué? No tenía excusas. -¿Por qué estás tratando de hacer que parezca como si fuera mi culpa? ¡Todo lo que hice, incluyendo venir corriendo aquí para darte la noticia, fue por ti, porque pensé que esto era lo que querías! ¡Todo fue por ti!- la soltó y se dio la vuelta para no tener que mirarla. –Aun después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ambos seguimos adelante con nuestros planes para disolver el compromiso, y ayer te veías miserable durante el ensayo. Creí que estarías feliz de escuchar que no tenemos que casarnos, creí que tú querías librarte de mí.- ella lo miró con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. –La verdad es que no me molesta la idea de casarme contigo, nunca me molestó. Siempre creí que eras la mejor opción para casarme, y desde hace tiempo que no solo creo que seas la mejor opción, sino que realmente quiero casarme contigo.- confesó.

-Entonces, tú… t-tú…- tartamudeó, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. -¿Tú m-me… amas?- preguntó más para sí misma, pero todavía temiendo haber escuchado mal o que de repente dijera que fue una especie de broma cruel o algo.

Lo oyó suspirar, antes de que se volviera levemente para mirarla por encima de su hombro con irritación.

-Por sí aun no te ha quedado claro después de casi hacerte el amor y una confesión… sí. Idiota.- respondió con acidez.

Ella decidió ignorar el insulto, prefiriendo correr hacia él para estrellar su boca contra la suya casi tirándolos al suelo de no ser porque logró estabilizarse y sujetarla de la cintura, correspondiendo de inmediato el beso una vez superada su sorpresa inicial.

Se besaron con fuerza y desenfreno, sumamente necesitados del contacto del otro, con sus manos vagando por las elegantes ropas ajenas, hasta que oyeron un jadeo en la puerta que los obligó a separarse de golpe, con los rostros libidos, encontrándose con la mirada escandalizada de Yuzu.

-Estoy muy feliz de ver que tendré sobrinos pronto.- comentó con el ceño fruncido. -¡Pero están arruinando todo mi trabajo duro! ¡Mira tu maquillaje, Karin-chan! Tendré que retocarlo y faltas cinco minutos para que sea la hora.- lloriqueó. -¡¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, Toshiro-nii-chan?! ¡Arréglate el cabello y la ropa y ve al altar a esperar a tu novia como un buen futuro cuñado!- se internó en la habitación solo para empujar al chico fuera y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. –Ahora, Karin-chan, empecemos a… ¿Dónde está tu velo?- preguntó confundida.

Aun con el rostro escarlata, Karin se acercó a la silla donde había caído el velo y se colocó la tiara en la cabeza.

Volviendo a mirarse en el espejo, se encontró frente a ella a una mujer con el lápiz labial corrido por besos al igual que su rímel y delineador por haber estado con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que casi derrama. Además, su cabello y ropa también estaban un poco fuera de lugar. Yuzu tendría mucho trabajo muy rápido para hacer.

Se veía como una novia desastrosa en comparación a lo perfecta que parecía hace poco menos de media hora. Pero se sentía mucho más feliz y segura que nunca antes, pues sabía que ahora marcharía al altar sonriendo, y Toshiro la estaría esperando impacientemente para convertirse en marido y mujer, pero sobre todo para tener su pequeña luna de miel de una semana antes de tener que encargarse de todo un caos financiero. Pero lo harían juntos desde ese momento. Y para siempre.

Fin.

Seh... esto es raro, lo sé :'v Aun así espero q les haya gustado :3

Para los q no lean mi Long-fic "Si no fuera por ti", les aviso q hoy es mi cumple, por lo q tienen la excusa perfecta para dejarme review OwO OknoxD

De cualquier forma, los invito a leer ese fic, y tambien mis otros One-shot's HitsuKarin, tengo más de 200! ;D

En fin, los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
